Young Justice Meets the Batfamily
by tappingirl710
Summary: What would happen if Artemis and the rest of the Team met Robin's older siblings? Includes Cass, Dami, Steph, Tim, Jay, and Babs! Rated for language. R&R! :)
1. Artemis and Autophobia

**Hi, everyone! So, this is my first story…. I hope y'all like it! This is an AU story about Young Justice. I've always loved the Batfamily, especially when their ages are switched, and Rob and KF's bromance is the best! I got the idea of Dick being autophobic from Thaliag.2's story "Daddy Bats." So, obviously, I don't own that idea… or the Batfamily… or KF… or Artemis… or Young Justice… Man, disclaimers are depressing!**

It was the day after the simulation gone wrong, and Artemis was heading to the kitchen for a snack. As she walked through the living room, she heard a strange noise. She looked at the couch and stared in shock when she saw Robin curled in a ball and crying. Artemis froze. What should she do?

Suddenly, Kid Flash came zooming in and plopped on the couch next to Robin. He hugged the boy and pulled out a communicator Artemis had never seen before. He typed in a code and said, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Artemis frowned when a strange voice answered irritably, "What do you want, KF? We're on patrol since Father is in space."

Artemis furrowed her brow. No one but Robin was allowed to call Kid Flash KF. Yet the speedster didn't get mad. He just said, "Whatever, Renegade. I need you guys to all come to the mountain. Rob's having an attack."

Artemis heard a muffled gasp and a new voice said, "We're only a few blocks away from the zeta beam. We'll collect the others and be there in three minutes."

"Thanks Blackie," Kid Flash said. "I'll hold you to that. He's getting worse."

"Kid Flash," the blonde archer said, "who was that?"

"Not now, Artie, you'll find out soon," Kid Flash responded as he hugged Robin and began whispering to him in a weird language. Sure enough, the zeta beam glowed and the computerized voice said, _Recognized: Black Bat B01, Renegade B02, Spoiler B07, Nightwing B06, Red Hood B03, Batgirl B08; _and several costumed people ran out. Three of them were girls, three were boys, and they were all about the same age as the team.

They all climbed on the couch around Robin and Kid Flash and started talking in the same language as the junior speedster. They did not, however, seem very fluent. They kept stumbling over the words. Eventually, Robin started giggling and responded in the same language. The difference was startling. It was obvious that this was Robin's first language. Soon, the group remembered that Artemis was in the room and turned to her.

Robin sighed and began. "Sorry about that Artemis. It's just that I'm really autophobic and I can't be alone or else I start feeling _way_ whelmed."

The oldest girl ruffled Robin's hair and said, "Well since Batman said you and KF have to stay here until he gets back, we'll just have to stay here, too. Now, since I refuse to let anyone else get in the habit of calling me Blackie, you'll just have to introduce us."

Robin snickered. "Right, okay Artemis, um this is my family. Hmm… let's start with Black Bat." Artemis turned to the girl. She had short black hair and had a mask that extended out in points. Her costume was a black suit like Batman's, but the bat symbol was yellow like her utility belt and she had spikes on her sleeves. She even had a floor length black cape. "She's eighteen. You can call her BB, but no one but the rest of the Batfamily can call her Blackie."

"Next is Renegade. He's seventeen." The archer had to make sure she wasn't drooling when she saw Renegade. He was wearing a black skintight suit with a red stripe across his chest. His black mask was vaguely bird shaped and he had black hair. He glared menacingly at Artemis and she gulped.

Robin laughed and said, "So anyway, this is Spoiler." Spoiler was wearing a purple suit and had tall black boots and gloves, a black cowl that completely covered her hair and face, and a billowing purple cloak. Robin continued, "She and Nightwing are sixteen." This brother was wearing an outfit like Renegade's but his stripe was blue and extended to two of his fingers. He smiled and said, "You can call me Wing."

Robin smiled and said, "Anyway, this is Red Hood. He's fifteen like KF. And last but not least we have Batgirl." Batgirl was a red-head, about fourteen. She was wearing a gray batsuit with a yellow bat symbol. Her cowl was just like Batman's except that it was blue, as was her cape.

Artemis blinked and said, "Wow…. I didn't realize Batman had so many protégés. But what was that language you were speaking and why does Kid Flash know it?"

The batkids (and Kid Flash) looked at each other before Robin said, "Well it's kind of a long story…"

**So should I continue? I need feedback! Please review!**


	2. Bios

**Soo… It's June. I uploaded this story in January. Woops. **

**Okay, so I'm not a very creative person and have serious writer's block, but I felt really bad about leaving you guys hanging for so long. So (drumroll, please!) I decided to make a character list so y'all know who the characters are. I got a bunch of reviews asking me who the members of the Batfamily are, so this chapter is going to explain that. Enjoy! ****  
**

**P.S. I changed the everyone's authorization numbers because I realized that organizing the numbers by age didn't work. So now they're organized by the order people became heroes.  
**

**Batman: **Bruce Wayne, age 42. Bruce is a multi-billionaire playboy from Gotham whose parents were murdered in front of him when he was ten years old. Bruce trained until he became Batman when he was 23. He has adopted seven kids and is dating Selina Kyle. Contrary to popular belief, his best friend is not Clark Kent, but is actually Barry Allen. Authorization number: zero-two.

**Flash: **Barry Allen, age 39. Barry is a forensic scientist who works with the Central City police force. He acquired his superspeed when he was 26 in an accident in his lab. He is married to Iris Allen and adopted his nephew, Wally West. Authorization number: zero-three

**Agent A: **Alfred Pennyworth, age 64. Alfred is Bruce's butler. He raised him after his parents died and is the emotional backbone of the Batfamily. He operates the remote machinery from the Batcave during missions. Authorization number: A-zero-one

**Catwoman: **Selina Kyle, age 40. Selina is a Gothamite thief who is dating Bruce Wayne and is a mother figure to his children and Wally. Her best friend is Iris Allen. Authorization number: A-zero-two

**Agent I: **Iris Allen, age 38. Iris is a news reporter who is married to Barry Allen. She assists Alfred in being emotional support and often tips off the Flash when there is crime happening. Authorization number: A-zero-three

**Black Bat: **Cassandra Cain, age 18. Cass was adopted by Bruce when she was eleven. Her parents were assassins who abused her. She is oldest of the Batfamily kids. She is quiet, but is still protective and supportive of her younger siblings. Cass dreams of moving to Hong Kong to stop crime in her native country. She chose the name Black Bat because of her dark origins. Authorization number: B-zero-one

**Renegade: **Damian Wayne, age 17. Damian is Bruce's only biological child. He was raised as an assassin by his mother, Talia al Ghul. When he was ten, his mother agreed to let him live with Bruce and has since left him alone. Damian is arrogant and hostile, but still cares about his family. He chose the name Renegade because of his fear that he might one day give in to his assassin training. Authorization number: B-zero-two

**Spoiler: **Stephanie Brown, age 16. Steph is the daughter of Cluemaster. When she was thirteen, she created the alias Spoiler in order to spoil her father's plans. Bruce was impressed by her and took her in as his protégée and daughter when her father was arrested. She is best friends with Tim. Steph is the girliest of her sisters and is very close to Selina, often bonding over shopping and the beautiful treasures Selina steals. Authorization number: B-zero-seven

**Nightwing: **Timothy Drake, age 16. Tim became Batman's protégé when he was twelve. He was the son of Bruce's friend Jack Drake. Tim figured out the Batfamily's identities, so Bruce asked his parents to hand over custody, which they agreed to. Tim chose the name Nightwing because it sounded cool. He is calm, friendly, and good with computers. Authorization number: B-zero-six

**Red Hood: **Jason Todd, age 15. Jay lived on the streets until he was 10, when he tried to steal the tires from the Batmobile. Bruce realized that he had potential and needed help, so he adopted Jason. He started out his crime-fighting career as Red Robin, older brother to Robin. However, after a nearly disastrous meeting with the Joker a few months later, Jason decided to take on the Joker's one-time alias, Red Hood, to spite the madman. Jay is extremely close to and protective of Dick because they were adopted around the same time and were the closest in age at Wayne Manor. Authorization number: B-zero-three

**Kid Flash: **Wallace West, age 15. Wally was abused by his parents and idolized the Flash and his Uncle Barry. When he was ten, he found out that Barry was the Flash. A science genius who skipped a grade, Wally figured out how to give himself superspeed. He was adopted by his aunt and uncle and became Kid Flash. Wally is hyper and easily excited, but is fiercely loyal to his family and friends. Authorization number: B-zero-five

**Batgirl: **Barbara Gordon, age 14. The newest member of the Batfamily, Babs decided to fight crime on her own as Batgirl. Because she was already a trusted family friend and showed potential, Bruce allowed her to become his protégée. Her goal is to become good enough to join Young Justice with Dick and Wally. Authorization number: B-zero-eight

**Robin: **Richard Grayson, age 13. Dick is a Romani gypsy who grew up in Haley's Circus as an acrobat. When he was eight years old, his parents were killed by Tony Zucco because they would not pay him protection money. He was sent to juvie and lived there for a month before Bruce adopted him. Dick took up the mantle of Robin in honor of his parents. He formed Young Justice when he was thirteen along with his best friend Wally. Dick is a genius and skipped two grades, even though he still has trouble with English. Authorization number: B-zero-four

**Time Line:**

** 1981: **Bruce's parents die, age 10

**1994: **Bruce becomes Batman, age 23

**2000: **Barry becomes the Flash, age 26

**2004: **The Justice League is formed

**2006: **Bruce (35) adopts Cassandra (11) and takes in Damian (10)

**2008: **Bruce (37) adopts Jason (10) and Dick (8); Barry (34) adopts Wally (10)

**2009: **Bruce (38) adopts Tim (12)

**2010: **Bruce (39) adopts Stephanie (13)

**2013: **Barbara becomes Batgirl, age 14; Young Justice is formed


End file.
